


Just One Kiss

by BohemianBeth



Series: Queen Disney Mashups! [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Princess and the Frog (2009) Fusion, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianBeth/pseuds/BohemianBeth
Summary: Maylor Princess and the Frog AU with a little bit of Deacury.





	Just One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I have to update the Little Mermaid AU and I'll get on that eventually. But I'm also on a really good roll with Four Magical Misfits, and that story seems to be my main focus right now. Somehow though I just got this brilliant little idea courtesy of azuredraconis to make an AU about Princess and the Frog and had to make it happen. Keep in mind the last time I saw the Disney version was in theaters when it first came out and that was like 10 years ago. This version is based more on the classic fairytale but of course with Maylor and a little bit of Deacury and a soulmate AU twist because I'm a sucker for that trope. Also in this fic, the boys are teenagers. Freddie is 18, Brian and Roger are 17, and Deaky is 16. As always I own nothing and don't want to offend anyone. Feel free to share it with Queen fans, but please don't send it to the actual band or anyone associated. Thanks! Here it is. Enjoy!

**'** _Why don't you kiss me and find out?'_ The words had been written on my arm for as long as I could remember. My soulmate was such a flirt, but I was frustrated with him at the same time because he still never showed up. I wasn't usually an inpatient person, but I was waiting my whole life to meet this person who just never seemed to arrive.

What kind of first conversation started with those words anyway? Most people had 'Hello' or 'Nice to meet you' on their arms. Yes, this was more specific so I would recognize my soulmate the moment I met him, but pondering the possible context of our initial meeting was agonizing. I assumed I would say something first. Maybe I'd ask him something, but what kind of question would dignify that audacious response? The moment I opened my eyes I knew it would be just another ordinary day I spent torturing myself over not meeting my other half.

I opened up my bedroom window to allow some sunshine into the room. I lived on the top floor of the castle with several other young princes and princesses. Long ago, a witch cursed all seven of the royal families reigning over Rhye (seven kingdoms for the seven seas). Those effected by the curse mysteriously disappeared. Descendants of the curse continued the trend of vanishing into thin air at any random point during their teenage years. This terrifying reality went on for many generations. So eventually, it was ruled that the young heirs be moved to a single castle to be protected throughout their adolescent years in which the curse seemed to impact them. King Jim Beach, whom we all called Miami, watched over us and provided us with everything we needed from clothing to schooling; so there was no need to ever leave. I would be free to go on my 20th birthday. Until then, I was forced to stay confined within these gates of the castle.

Leaving home wasn't easy, but I acclimated fairly well to my new life here. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was welcomed to spend as much time as I pleased in the castle greenhouse which in addition to hosting common plant life and familiar animals such as cats and birds was also a sanctuary to many exotic and endangered species. I befriended more badgers than people here over the years, but one of my two human friends could say the same thing about cats. Prince Bulsara Mercury, more commonly known as Freddie, was very kind to me when I initially arrived and soon became my first and only friend. Unlike the others, he didn't tease or taunt me for my nerdy love of space and science or mock me for being freakishly tall. Freddie did not fit in either. He dressed flamboyantly and tended to be rather flirtatious, but at the same time he was very shy and insecure, especially about his teeth which coined him the cruel nickname Bucky. We bonded in the greenhouse with the badgers and the cats over our shared love of music.

Soon, however, our duo became a trio when young Prince John Deacon arrived to the castle and surprised us all as Freddie's soulmate. Deaky, as we called him, was even more shy than Freddie, but the two made a good pair and had officially started dating last year. I was glad they found each other, but I was growing restless waiting the love of my life. As soon as I turned 20, I planned to continue my quest to find him outside these castle walls that had become my home.

 _*Knock, knock, clap! Knock, knock, clap!*_ The secret knock meant either Freddie or Deaky was at the door. I opened it not too surprised to see both of them.

"Good morning, Brian. It's so bright and sunny outside today we were wondering if you'd like to join us for breakfast in the greenhouse." Freddie invited. At the glimpse of the beautiful rays of sunlight streaming through my window, a smile crossed Freddie's lips. Deaky subtly grabbed his hand before it could travel upward to hide his overbite almost giving him permission to embrace the warm weather with a proper smile. It was the sweetest site ever seen. I wanted a soulmate who would coax all of my insecurities like that. For now I just took pleasure in my friends' happiness because they deserved to be in a loving relationship.

"You seem like you need to take your mind off things." Deaky said. "Please join us."

"Yes, darling, please do. The badgers will wonder where you are on this fine morning." Freddie insisted.

"Well I can't say no to the badgers, now can I?"

I followed Freddie and Deaky downstairs to the castle canteen.As a vegetarian, I made myself a bowl of oatmeal with a cup of coffee while the others helped themselves to eggs and bacon.Freddie also got "himself" a bowl of milk in addition to a glass of orange juice. We subtly snuck outside with our trays as food typically wasn't allowed beyond the canteen. Thankfully, the rule wasn't too heavily enforced, and we were never caught.

Once inside the greenhouse, I positioned myself in my usual spot with my back arched against the trunk of the largest tree. Freddie put down the bowl of milk for the cats to come and drink and climbed up onto a low hanging branch. Deaky lay on his back in the grass by my feet allowing the animals to come sniff him and give him licks. This was how we enjoyed our breakfast and most of our time spent in the greenhouse. One day I imagined my soulmate joining us. He'd sit by the trunk right next to me and I'd have my arm around him.

"So, what's on your mind darling?" Freddie wondered. "You seem rather distraught."

"Just thinking about my soulmate." I sighed.

"He'll turn up someday, probably somewhere you least expect. Just be sure to keep your eyes open to all possibilities." He stared down at Deaky lovingly.

"But what if I never find him? I want what you two have. I want somebody to love, but he's just not answering my calls. What if we never meet?"

"Don't give up hope, Brimi. He's out there somewhere. All you need to do is find him." Deaky said. "He could be right under your nose for all you know."

"For all you know, one of these badgers could be your soulmate." Freddie snickered.

"Come on, Fred! That's not funny!" I scolded as Deaky also started to laugh.

Freddie hopped down from the branch and discarded his finished plate in a nearby trash bin. "Look, I'm just saying that most people aren't as lucky as me. I mean what are the odds of the adorable new boy to show up knocking on my door mistaking my room for his." He looked down at the writing on his arm. ' _Hello, my name is John Richard Deacon, and I was born on August 19th, 1951. I believe I was assigned to this room.'_ "Love might not come knocking at your door like it did for me. You actually have to go out and find it for yourself."

Deaky smiled when he looked down at the marking on his arm. ' _Oh for the love of God, please tell me you like cats!'_ "Freddie just gave me this wide eyed stare, and I had no clue what was going on until he said those words and then it all clicked. Trust me, Brian, it'll all click for you one day, and we'll be here to celebrate with you and your soulmate when the time does come."

"Oh yes, I'm not going anywhere. Even when I'm 20, I'm going to stay here and wait for Deaky to come of age so we can leave together. Miami can try all he want, but he won't kick me out."

"But he can kick you out of the choir if you're late for practice again. We should get going." Deaky said. 

"Fine, but you know I only participate in that silly little choir because you're in the audience watching us rehearse and perform. They don't appreciate me. I'm the only one who doesn't get a microphone. It's not fair I tell you!"

"Because the last time they gave you a mic, you broke it off the stand and you outsang everyone. Everyone can hear you fine without the microphone. Trust me, your voice carries. Now let's go!" Deaky urged. "See you later, Brian."

"Yes, best of luck on finding your soulmate. When you do find him, I want to be the first to know." Freddie said. "Even if it's a badger." 

I rolled my eyes and watched the two frolic away hand in hand. Now I was left all alone with no one besides one of Freddie's cats who was lapping up the remaining milk. The badgers were off hiding somewhere, but I wasn't in the mood to play hide and seek with them right now. I was about to get up and head to the library when a rustling in the bushes caught my attention. I assumed it was one of the badgers, but then a cute little frog popped out. This frog was like any other amphibian I had ever come across solely because of its eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue and appeared almost humanlike. I crouched down to get a closer inspection, and the frog hopped into the palm of my hand. I laughed. "Hey there, little guy. Now I don't suppose _you're_ my soulmate." I joked. 

"Why don't you kiss me and find out?" 

I screamed, accidentally dropping the frog. That did not just happen. Frogs don't speak. I was hearing things. All this soulmate stuff was messing with my mind and driving me slightly mad. 

"What? Did I come on too strong?" The frog opened his mouth and spoke again in that same unique combination of a high pitched rasp. "That line sounded much better in my head and I've been rehearsing it for years. I bet it would have charmed you if I was in my human form. I'm quite handsome you know." 

"H-Human form?" I didn't know why I was giving into my delusion right now. The best thing was to ignore it, but somehow I found myself talking back to the frog. He hopped closer to me. 

"I'm like you...or I used to be. I ran away before my parents could send me here. I planned on hunting down that stupid witch who cursed the kingdoms and killing her on behalf of my little sister who's terrified of leaving home and coming here when she turns 13. I figured if I killed the witch, then I'd break the curse, and we'd all be free." He explained. "I never got around to finding her and just lived out on the streets until one day I woke up like this and figured it was the curse."

"B-But the curse doesn't turn people into frogs. It makes them disappear." Or at least that was what I had been told and everyone assumed. According to the legend, parents would wake up and find their teenage sons and daughters completely vanished from their beds. This didn't make any sense. 

"All I know is that everyone I've encountered since I've become a frog has run away screaming. Maybe all those teens turned into frogs and weren't able to explain who they were to their loved ones because they were chased out of the house. I'm so glad I met you and you didn't react that way. I need you to take me to King Beach. He might be able to reverse the spell and make me human again." 

"K-King...Beach?" I was still trying to wrap my head around all of this. "Oh! You mean Miami? You think he can help you?" 

"That's why I came here. If anyone can undo this, it's him. He's somehow stopped the curse from spreading. Maybe he has an antidote or something. Please! You need to help me. I'm desperate. I really don't want to spend the rest of my life as a frog." The frog's big begging blue eyes looked up at me. How could I ever say no? 

"Alright." I agreed. "I'll take you to Miami, but I can't make any promises. I don't know if the curse is reversible. That's why we have to take such drastic measures and live here for seven years. It was foolish of you to run and away and not come here. Your parents are only sending you and your sister here to avoid this exact situation that you've gotten yourself into." 

"Thanks for the lecture, Dad," he said sarcastically, "but I think it's a little late for that." 

I understood the bitterness in his tone considering his situation. I prayed that Miami would be able to come up with a solution. I couldn't begin to imagine what he was going through, and the fear of having to spend the rest of his life as a frog. "How long have you been like this?" I inquired. 

"About a week I think. I'm not too sure. It all seems like a blur and it's hard to keep track of time. I've just been focused on getting here so I can finally end this nightmare."

He sure was putting a lot of faith in Miami. I didn't know if I could stand to watch his heartbreak if Miami told him there was nothing he could do. 

"I guess it's fate though. If this didn't happened, I never would've come here to get help, and we wouldn't have met." He said. "Believe me, the last thing I wanted was to meet my soulmate like this, but--"

I nearly dropped him again. "WHAT?" I cried. Oh God! He did say those words to me. I was just too panicked to realize it. This frog was my soulmate! I recomposed myself trying to accept this bizarre reality. 

"I promise I'll make a better first impression when I'm back to human. Please don't hate me!" My soulmate exclaimed. 

"Oh, I could never hate you. I don't know why you would ever say something like that." I assured him, laughing slightly when he ribbited in relief. "It's just...a lot to take in." I said. "I've been searching for you my entire life...and you're a frog! It's a bit of a shock. That's all."

"Well I won't be a frog for much longer if you hurry up and get me to King Beach." 

"Just don't give up your hopes. I'm not sure Miami will be able to help." My heart nearly broke saying those words. "He can only do so much to prevent the curse from spreading, but once it's already affected someone..." I shook my head. Why did this dreadful curse even have to exist? What did our generation do to the witch to deserve this? And of all the people for it to affected, it had to be my soulmate. I wondered if he was serious about being handsome. All this time, I wasn't entirely concerned about looks. I was just hoping for someone to love me unconditionally and make me laugh whenever I was feeling blue. Could the soul inside this little frog provide me with those things? It was my destiny to find out. 

I knocked on the door to Miami's throne room which was more like an office than an official royal meeting hall. We all appreciated how casual he was with us. I had never met another king who treated those beneath him like friends (or in our case nieces and nephews). "Come in!" He called. I entered the room, not bothering to bow. Miami sat at his desk behind a stack of paper work which he pushed aside so he could look at me. "Hello, Brian." He said with a smile. "What brings you here?" 

"I-I um...I need help breaking a curse." I allowed the frog to leap from my hand onto the desk. Miami was always very kind, but that was only to humans. Would he try to shoo my soulmate away. "I know this might be difficult to believe but he's really human." I spoke quickly before Miami could react. "The curse turned him into a frog."

"It's true, sir." My soulmate spoke up. "I was hoping you could help get me back to normal." 

"A frog, hmm?" Miami looked down at creature surprisingly calmly. "Well this one is new. I've seen the curse turn young princes and princesses into all types of little scurrying creatures. I believe mice is the most common, but I've never come across a frog before."

"So you've seen this before!" I let out a sigh of relief. "Can you undo it?" 

"Me? No." Miami stated. "I don't have that kind of magic. Only the kiss of a soulmate can break the spell." 

"Oh." I felt myself blushing when the frog turned around on the desk to face me. No way! There had to be something else I could do. I couldn't bring myself to kiss a frog even if he was my soulmate. 

"I'm sorry." Miami said. "Is there anything else I can help you two with?"

"No. That will be all." I said. "Thanks." The frog hopped back into my hand and we showed ourselves out. 

"Good thinking giving us some privacy. I wouldn't feel comfortable kissing in front of the king." He said once I shut the door. "Are you ready?"

"Um..." 

"Just one kiss." He picked up on my hesitation. "Please!"

"Just one kiss." I repeated with a deep breath. I could do this. I thought about how many times I had woken up and just wished for my soulmate. Now he was here in the palm of my hand and I was flat out rejecting him. "One kiss." I repeated trying to convince myself to do it. 

"I promise it won't be that bad. Close your eyes. That might help."

"One kiss." I whispered, shutting my eyes tightly. I counted down from three in my head and then as quickly as I could I brought the frog up to my lips trying not to think about it. I felt his tiny slimy lips against mine for a brief moment before I fell backwards. There was suddenly a weight on top of me. I blinked open my eyes in surprise. I was met with the same beautiful blue eyes of the frog, but the belonged to an angelic human this time. He had a perfectly framed face with full pink lips and flowing blonde hair. "Hi." He smiled brightly down at me. 

"Now I don't suppose you're my soulmate." I grinned back, spotting the words on his arm. 

"Why don't you kiss me and find out?" He replied with a laugh. This time he was the one to initiate the connection between our lips and it was absolutely perfect making me completely forget that I had just kissed a frog. 

"I just realized I don't even know your name." I pulled away breathily. 

"Prince Meddows Taylor, but everyone calls me Roger. Can I get the name of my savior?" 

"Prince Brian May." I was the only one without a nickname or alter ego it seemed. "Well some people call me Brimi but Bri or Brian is fine too." 

"Brian...I um like your hair." Roger said with a cute blush. "It's really curly. I think it's cute." 

"Thank you. I like your...everything." There was no one feature I could pick out that wasn't anymore gorgeous than the other. I couldn't believe he was mine. 

"I told you I was handsome, didn't I?" Roger remarked cockily. 

"You did, but you failed to mention anything about your arrogance." I teased. I helped him up to his feet. "Come on. I can't wait to show you off to my friends."

Roger's smile suddenly faded. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course they will. I don't see why they won't. You're perfect in my eyes." I proclaimed giving him another kiss. The say you fall fast for your soulmate, but I wasn't expected to develop feelings this quickly. 

"You know I think you're right, Bri. This place isn't that bad at all. I don't know what I was thinking running away like that. If I had just gone here like I was told, I would've met you a lot sooner. Now I have to keep kissing you like I'm making up for lost time."

"Well we have all the time in the world." I told him. 

"Listen, I know we just met and this is kind of sudden...but would you be interest in being my boyfriend?" Roger asked timidly. 

I may have gone from feeling miserable to elate in the span of a few hours. If you had told me this morning that I would be kissing my soulmate and he'd be asking me out, I would have laughed in your face. Now I'm here. "Oh, Roggie my froggie, I'd love that!" I blurted. 

"Roggie my froggie?" The boisterous laughter from my soulmate was infectious. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life. At long last, I finally found somebody to love. 

Then there was an ear piercing shriek that forced us to break apart. "OH MY GOD BRIMI FOUND HIS SOULMATE!" Freddie was squealing as he ran to his waving his arms the air excitedly. "I knew it!" Deaky exclaimed. 

"I think you'll get along with my friends just fine." I said confidently. 

**THE END!**

**-Beth**


End file.
